


Not Quite Love

by novaprime



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Fucking Machines, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprime/pseuds/novaprime
Summary: Richard Rider was... too good for her. All bright eyes and smiles; a hero. While she: a woman born of death and blood. They were of two different worlds.





	Not Quite Love

“Don’t tell me you’re scared.” It’s a challenge that Rich wouldn’t balk against, but having a strap-on up his ass was something that he was sure that he was ready to do. Because he has heard the horror stories and doesn’t fancy having his asshole ripped apart. 

 

He’s on his back, tied up — and staring at the curve of Gamora’s cock; the tech advanced enough to feel like a real one, as it slid between his cheeks wetly. “No, of course not.” Rich retorts hotly, squirming against the bonds and his dick red and flushed due to the cock ring. “It’s just... I’ve never done this before.”

 

Gamora smirked, reaching down to cup her shaft and tap it against his hole a few times, the obscene sound of lube and artificial flesh smacking together doing nothing to bank his desire. Trust Rich when he says that his alien lover had literally almost driven him mad by her relentless assault upon his prostate. “I’ll be careful.” She assured, opening his thighs and coaxing them around her waist, causing her cock to slip and rest in the seam of his ass. 

 

Rich felt his lips twitch with a smile. “Not gentle?”

 

The smirk on her face grew wolffish, digging her fingers hard enough to bruise — matching the ones on his body from their foreplay. “I did promise that you wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. Now, shut up.”

 

She looked down and started to guide the head of her cock to his hole, taking a moment to allow him to take a breath before she pressed in. Rich suppressed a hiss, but not enough for Gamora to not notice — who probably enjoyed the thought of fucking him while he danced that knife edge of pain and pleasure. He tossed his head back, whining in the back of his throat, as slowly Gamora eased her impressive length in until their hips were flush. “Alright?” She asks in that single moment of magnanimity, thumbing his stretched rim absentmindedly. 

 

Not trusting himself to speak, Rich nodded, giving himself a few moments to adjust before Gamora started to slowly pump herself in and out. At first, it felt strange but Rich started to moan, rocking back to meet her thrusts. “It.. it feels good.” He whimpered, digging his heels into her back, biting his lip as Gamora lifted his hips a bit and increased her pace until she was practically pounding against his hole. 

 

At that point, Rich COULDN'T talk, the sensation of bliss nearly driving him insane, as the pleasure washed over him like unrelenting waves. “You’re a little whore for me, aren't you, Richard Human? Maybe I should take you to a hotel? Tie you up and let others have their way with you. Fill you up with release until you’re stinking.” She growled into his ear, pumping his cock roughly. 

 

Fire surged through his veins, voice lost in the torrent of intelligible moaning, desperation in the chase for his stolen orgasms. But still Gamora kept on talking. “I know there are many who would love to take the Great Nova Prime down. Or perhaps, I should hook you up on a fucking machine. Tie you up and blindfold you. Make you an attraction for people to see, but not touch. Because you’re my little whore, correct? Pump you up until you are with child. Until the only word that curls your tongue is my name.”

 

His breath hitches, back arched and the thoughts of being seen in such a wanton fashion chasing the blush that ran down his chest, sweat slicking his skin. Gamora hissed, moaning at the tightness around her turgid cock — the technology allowing her to feel the sensation just as acutely. She leaned down for a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything else. 

 

In many aspects of his life, Rich has prided himself on the control. But here? In the intimacy of the bedroom, he could offer that degree of control to someone else. Gamora gently pulled the cock ring off and slowed her pace until she leisurely pushed her hips in and out — nothing to quell or alight Rich’s desire. He squirmed for a few seconds, a broken whine warbling from his throat. 

 

“Gam— Gamora...” Rich managed to force out between gasps, attempting to rock back, but couldn’t due to the hold she had on his hips. 

 

Gamora didn’t say a word, merely arching her eyebrow, taking a hand away to pinch and tug his nipple until it was oversensitive. And did the same to the other side. Rich didn’t even bother hiding his desperation, biting his lip and looking up at her — voice barely a whisper. What a sight, she thought amid her lust. Hair fanning out in a halo, flush crawling from his face to his shoulders and eyes hooded. “Please.”

 

The Zen Whoberi seemed pleased, the corner of her mouth hitched in s slight smile. “Please what?”

 

“Please Gamora. P-please fuck me, I’ll be good.” Rich added, putting in a hint of pathetic in his voice. 

 

Seemingly delighted, she renewed her assault, the berth shaking and the headboard clacking against the wall. Rich tried to choke back all of his screams, but nothing would hide how hard he bore upon the cock pounding in his hole. Before long, Rich arched his back, spurting his release on his chest and a litany of Gamora’s name passing his lips. 

 

She laughed, pulling back to drag up a fucking machine that they use at a regular basis, guiding the vibrating cock between Richard’s cheeks because Gamora did like driving him mad. As soon as the machine started to pound away, she straddled his face — guiding her cock between his pink lips. “Choke on it, Richard. We all know how desperate you are for cock.” 

 

The sounds of Rich sucking cock was obscene, saliva dripping out the corner of his mouth and each breath taken punctuated by a moan or a choke, as the fucking machine hit all the special places dead on, pressing against them ruthlessly until he could feel his orgasm rising once more. But Gamora pressed a button that slowed, signalling that Rich won’t get that release until he got her off. He allowed her to fuck his face, until tears trickled out, until she tossed her head back in a moan, thrusting deep until the cock head touched the back of his throat. 

 

She pulled off and curled up next to him and allowing the machine to increase its pace until Rich writhed, muscles bunching and eyes screwed tightly. Gamora reaches down to pump Richard’s cock, Who hissed at the oversensitivity. It was satisfying to see a cosmic hero like Richard — who many Terrans viewed as the pinnacle of masculinity be reduced to this desperate thing chasing for their end. To Gamora, it was intoxicating to see Richard let go, face flushed and moaning like a cheap whore. Almost beautiful (a word that she hid deep in her being because she was not poetry). 

 

She can see the moment where his mind splinters and he falls, thighs quavering and wrists rubbed raw as Rich tugged. The moment where his head tips back to showcase the necklace of bruises and back aches, cum spurting from his dick and threading between her fingers. 

 

Gamora and the machine pump him through his orgasm until every curse pours from pink lips and Richard BEGS for something. For release? For reprieve? Who knew, but all Gamora knew was that she was going to wring this for all it was worth.

 

It was intoxicating to hold this much power over the other. But Gamora pulls away and shuts off the machine, pushing it to the side and stared down at Richard. The neutral expression shifted into something dangerous; like she wanted to eat him whole. She wanted to take a picture. Richard, amid the mess of sheets, stinking of sex and with a lewd fucked out expression. 

 

But Gamora doesn’t. Instead she uses a blade to cut the bonds of his wrists, trailing the sharp edge over his arm, under his nipple, pressing hard enough to make a dimple, but never to bleed. Rich looked up at her with absolute trust, smiling sloppily and tired.

 

If she were more poetic, she would compose sonnets about Richard, beautiful in his submission. But all she does is trot to the bathroom, leaving him to rub his wrists and use a nearby clothe to rub at the mess on his stomach and his ass. When she returns, he's on his stomach, arms folded to cushion his head. And all Gamora can see is myriad of bruises from his thighs up to his neck, interrupted by the webwork of his scars. Her mouth waters and the almost insatiable urge to drive him mad returns.

 

She pushes him to the side, lips twitching at his laughter. "You're not leaving?" Gamora inquires. After sleeping together, they usually slept for a few hours before leaving. It's a common ritual that she finds herself liking.

 

"Nah, I don't think I can." Rich shifts in place, face spasming in slight discomfort. "You weren't joking when you said you weren't going to be gentle." He looks like he wants to rub his ass once again, but thinks better of it. Gamora reaches behind her and places a tube next to his head.

 

"Ointment, so that you can actually sit and walk tomorrow." If it were up to her, she wouldn't give Richard the medicine. So that she could delight in seeing him limp and hiss. Delight in telling everyone that she staked a claim over the Nova and that he alone was hers to keep and hurt. However, Richard is not only a cosmic hero, but a political figure as well. She cared about him enough to make sure that his reputation wouldn't be tarnished by their dalliances.

 

Even if Gamora knew that no one would really give a fuck. It's only EARTH'S problem and Richard never really went there. Richard laughs, squeezing a dime-sized drop onto his finger before spreading it liberally inside his ass, squirming in place, while Gamora settled against rumpled sheets to rest.

 

They knew the routine: meet up, fuck and sleep. Pillow talk was never their thing. When Rich's breathing evened out and deepened, Gamora looked over at the Nova Prime. They _weren't_  in love --- no, they could **NEVER**  be. He was... too good for her. All bright eyes and smiles; a _hero_. While she: a woman born of death and blood. They were of two different worlds. And there were times where Gamora felt restless, as though there were a higher purpose she was **SUPPOSED**  to be fulfilling.

 

But for now? What they had? Sex and maybe affection and maybe love of a different kind: it was good enough for her.


End file.
